The present invention relates to a method for checking a plane whether it has entered into a diving state, and to an anti-dive device for planes making use of said checking method.
Model planes are a high-grade sports and recreation appliance. In comparison with remote control model boats or cars, operation of remote control planes necessitates certain skills and experiences. As a result, it is difficult for a beginner. Furthermore, since model planes fly in the air, it is liable to a plane crash due to improper operation, which could not only cause damage to properties, but also greatly spoil an operator's interest.
With regard to a beginner operating a model plane, improper operations are often made due to lack of skill in the start. When dangerous occasions such as a diving, and the like, occur, he or she often needs a relatively long time to think of a way to correct the dangerous situation for the plane. It is just such a consideration period that leads to the missing of the best opportunity to correct the situation, which may result in a crash of the model plane. More tragically, beginners may typically carry out operations that are even more unfavorable in an attempt to correct the dilemma. For example, when the nose is diving downward, a correct way is to pull up the operating lever controlling the elevators. If a beginner is in a nervous state of mood, he would probably make a mistake to push the lever, which would cause the plane to steepen its dive. Most frequent blunders in operation are often made when planes make a left or right turn. Due to planes' inclination, it causes a decreased orthographic projection area of planes' major wing, which results in a decrease in the vertical lift component of the wing. As a result, planes may descend while making a turn. At this time, if the operator keeps pushing the directional lever toward one side, planes may make their nose drop downward, entering into a spin and descending rapidly. The correct operation then would push the directional lever toward the opposite direction and slightly pull up the lift lever. Only can skilled and experienced operators make such operations with safety, otherwise, it is easy to make a crash.
Currently, nothing has been done to protect model planes from crashes due to improper operations by operators. The main reason behind it is that there have no effective methods to check whether model planes have entered into a diving state other than by the operator themselves.